


The Fate Machine & The Fate Machine (Continued) [PODFICS]

by bessyboo



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: multipodicity, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-01
Updated: 2011-10-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the future. This is the problem...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fate Machine & The Fate Machine (Continued) [PODFICS]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fate Machine](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5344) by triedunture. 



> Runs 3:21 each (6:43 together). Cover art & podbook compiled by me.

The Fate Machine  
  
 **MP3 [2.36MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/The%20Fate%20Machine.mp3) (right-click/save as)

The Fate Machine (Continued)  
  
 **MP3 [2.36MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/MP3s/The%20Fate%20Machine%20\(Continued\).mp3) (right-click/save as)

Both  
 **Audiobook (M4B) [6.4MB]:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Podfic/Podbooks/The%20Fate%20Machine.m4b) (right-click/save as)

**Author's Note:**

> So once upon a time I signed up for [](http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity/profile)[**multipodicity**](http://community.livejournal.com/multipodicity/). And I was like, oh man, I have plenty of time, they're not due until October 1st! And then [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) was like, "LOL NOPE IT'S SEPTEMBER 11TH, YOU FAIL AT READING INSTRUCTIONS" (not a direct quote). And I went "OH NOES, BETTER RECORD SOMETHING SHORT QUICKLY!" And then I did, and I sent a permission message off, and then LJ WENT AND DIDN'T NOTIFY ME OF MY STUPID INBOX MESSAGES and I didn't get the permission go-ahead message from A WEEK AGO until TODAY when it *DID* notify me of a different message, and....yeah. And now I'm posting it on the date I ORIGINALLY thought is was due ANYWAY. Oh well XD
> 
> SO: [triedunture](http://archiveofourown.org/users/triedunture/), thanks for getting back to me relatively promptly, it's not your fault LJ sucks. [cantarina](http://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/), thanks for sending me a message today that LJ DID notify me about, forcing me to check my inbox. [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/), thanks for your, as always, unending patience and willingness for extensions. And lastly (and perhaps most importantly)--[anatsuno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/), I am so sorry that your repod is so late, and also so short.
> 
> This was originally recorded by [anatsuno](http://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/) [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/the-fate-machine). I specifically didn't listen to her recording before doing mine (although I since have, and it is lovely). (Also ya'll should go listen to everything she's done because she's awesome, and her accent is strangely mesmerizing to listen to....)
> 
> I think mine is somewhat more melancholy, because apparently I have two podfic settings: humor and melancholy. Hopefully it works? I think it does. Also I tried a robot voice filter thing for the machine's voice in the second one, and have been assured by [moonling](http://archiveofourown.org/users/moonling/) that it doesn't sound too weird, so hopefully that works for you, too.
> 
> It was interesting doing this story, actually, because since I violently broke up with the show after the S6 finale, I haven't really thought much about House at all, and it's been even longer since I was actually in the fandom. So it was kind of nice to go back to House and Wilson and reflect upon happier, simpler fandom times--House was one of the first television shows I started watching as it was actually airing, and if I recall correctly, House/Wilson was my first non-Potter fandom slash ship. So, simpler times indeed.
> 
> This little set of ficlets, though short, really does pack a punch. When I first read them, I was really struck by how truly _depressing_ the whole thing was. I mean, really interesting, but. Depressing. I love the pointed ambiguity of the second one, how it purposefully doesn't mention names and leaves it up to you to draw your own conclusions as to which one the machine chose.
> 
> Also random, but: this is the first cover I've made using ONLY Photoshop in like, possibly ever? A very long time. I normally use only Paint Shop Pro or a combination of PS & PSP, but I decided to try using just PS for this one, just to prove to myself that I could. I can. (But I still have an irrational hatred for PS's text tool.)
> 
> Alright, I better get this posted before [paraka](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/) gets very cranky with me XD
> 
>  
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/78184.html) at my LiveJournal.


End file.
